GW Myths
by Asa Gohan
Summary: AU. What if the Gundam Wing Boys were Gods? Oh gosh, thats evil. First Time Writer, so beware! R&R.
1. How Houyi Got Stuck With Dauhi and Weifu

Gundam Wing Myths

INSPIRED BY GUNDAM WING

A/N: I put prologue and Chapter one together, just to be neat.

Warnings: AU, Duo braid slaying, not much. Originally written for CW, but may turn into something good. Prologue is rushed, wrote that in an hour. I KNOW any self-respecting fan can figure out who's who, because the names are changed. For reference reasons:

Houyi: Heero

Dauhi: Duo

Kaube: Quatre

Weifu: Wufei

Summary of Prologue: How Houyi got stuck with…um, how Houyi met Dauhi and Weifu. 

Summary of Chapter 1: What if the GW boys were gods?

Thank yous:

Mrs. A: Thanks so much for letting me work on my fic during class!

Starkiss: Thanks for the encouragement and putting me in bishi hunting fic.

Yami-noYugi: =D thanks for the help with the first chappie!

GW Myths Prologue

Before time began, there were no gods, until the 'Higher Power' decided to shove a god at earth (When it was a rock). This god, christened Houyi, wanted to 'inspect' the planet he was given. He was without form floating in a lava infested Earth. He thought it was okay, just a little on the hot side. But, Houyi heard a strange sound. It was coming from above him. He focused his visual senses above him, and saw an asteroid. It landed on him. He wasn't worried about being injured. But, something was niggling him. It was like he was missing something.

Hey, Dude, Whatcha doin? 

WHAT? Houyi screeched.

I'm Dauhi! 

WHAT? 

DAUHI! D-A-U-H-I! 

I suggest you ignore him. Another voice?

WHAT? 

Weifu is my name. 

Oh coolies! It'll be like a party! 

WHAT? 

And so the gods of earth, fire and water were created. However, they did not live in harmony. Darn!

~*~ 

Chapter 1

Before the earth was even created, there lived 3 gods. Houyi, Dauhi and Weifu. These 3 gods ruled 3 different domains.

Houyi rules earth. He is the head honcho of the other gods, and controls most everything. He was also the one to suggest making a planet of their own to rule, with sentient beings living on the planet. Houyi is a brash, arrogant god who doesn't take 'No' for an answer, and is easily provoked. In his human form, he has messy brown hair and blue eyes.

Dauhi rules water. He is a carefree god, only meddling in the Planet Project when he feels like it. Which is almost never, but Houyi threatens to chop off his human-form braid. When asked why his human form has a meter long braid Dauhi replies 'Why not?' as his playful amethyst eyes sparkle.

Weifu rules fire, A much too serious fellow, who is second in command in the planet project. He walks funny, and yells at anything that gets him mad. He's quite an odd fellow. He has short, raven black hair and dark eyes.

The planet project was doing quite nicely. Weifu had created a star from his powers, so that the planet would be warm. Houyi created the planet with his powers. Dauhi did diddlysquat, until Houyi threatened him and he made seas and rivers on the planet. However, they were having some… problems.

"Why do the humans keep dying?" Houyi griped, eyes fixated on his huge crystal ball. It was showing his humans twitching on the ground.

" I have no clue." Dauhi sighed from his chair, watching the humans die slowly.

"I'm thinking we are accidentally depriving them of something." Weifu states, hand on his chin analyzing the crystal ball.

"Maybe they're hungry!" Dauhi jokes, waiting for the laugh from the other gods. Houyi smacks him upside the head and Weifu rolls his eyes.

"They can't be hungry, because there's animals on the planet. They have the tools to kill them too, its not like they're unharmed or stupid. Houyi made sure of that." Weifu groans in his hands.

"Oh come on!" Dauhi exasperated. "We don't have a deadline here! We can take a break." Houyi glares at Dauhi.

"Maybe we are missing something, some necessity that humans need to survive?" Weifu questions.

"OK, MMAAYYYBBBEEEE," Dauhi drawls, after sitting upside down in his chair," YOU," He admonishes Houyi "Need to give up and stop this stupid pet project of yours!" Dauhi crossed his arms defiantly and pouted. Houyi was sick and tired of Dauhi's ignorance. He calmly walked to his desk, pulled out a short knife, and cut Dauhi's braid clean off at the nape of the neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He promptly fell out of the chair, hitting his head on a part of the crystal ball's base. Weifu was laughing hysterically.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Dauhi shrieked from his place on the floor.

"Yes it is, and it serves you right." Houyi smirked. His smirk was wiped off his face in a hurry when he looked down and saw the cut braid. It was wiggling. Very carefully, Dauhi and Weifu followed Houyi's line of sight to see the writhing braid split open, revealing a baby.

"Now look what you did!" Houyi and Weifu screamed at Dauhi.

~*~

"'Now look what you did,' They said," He blew a raspberry, "Ya'know, it really wasn't my fault! Houyi cut the braid, Weifu watched, honestly, it wasn't my fault!" Dauhi whined for about the millionth time, at least, according to Kaube, the Child of the Braid, or better known as the Air God.

"Look, Dad, I'm not saying its your fault," He droned on for what had to be the millionth time, "In fact, I like being alive!" 

"Kaube, give up already," Weifu exasperated, "Dauhi will always complain about that, just stop listening to him like we do!" he went back to gazing into the crystal ball. 

"But that's mean to ignore someone!" Kaube protested.

"YEAH!" Dauhi joined in.

"Shut up." Houyi shot and continued to glare into his crystal ball. Because Kaube couldn't use his yet powers, he was stuck perfecting his planet, organizing out the landmasses. Weifu, with jack crap to do, decided to make more stars, filling the planets night sky with stars.

Oh, what you can accomplish when you're bored out of your skull. 

So it was 16 millennia anniversary since the 'Braid Murder'. Supposedly, at the moment when Kaube turns 16 millennia, he could use his powers to give humans what they needed that the other gods could not.

Air.

So they were patiently waiting, not sure what would happen when Kaube would get his powers. A big flash of light? Nope, nothing happened. Kaube gave air to the humans. Dauhi complained a lot. Houyi glared a lot. Weifu became obsessed with star making that he made billions of stars. He's a really boring guy. Kaube was nice to everything he met. Cockroaches, humans, a can of CheezeWhiz, you name it, he loved it. The Planet kept spinning, as it will and always does.

A/N: Does the last paragraph sound like Quatre bashing to you? I dunno. I have started writing a second chappie, and I work on it during 1st hour, so this has to be R and below (Read: NO YAOI). Now, please review, I will take constructive flames, critiques, suggestions, Ah hell, anything would be cool!

Dreaming Dragon


	2. A New God Wreaks Havoc!

GW Myths Chapter 2: A New God Wreaks Havoc!

INSPIRED BY GUNDAM WING

Warnings: AU, Heero violence, makes fun of Quatre's 'uchuu no kokoro' side. Originally written for CW, but its kinda got a little life of its own. I KNOW any self-respecting fan can figure out who's who, because the names are changed. Here's what's changed;

Houyi: Heero

Dauhi: Duo

Touri: Trowa

Kaube: Quatre

Weifu: Wufei

Summary: What if the GW boys were gods?

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE.

Thank-yous:

****

Mrs. A: Thanks again for letting me type in class!

****

Jaid Skywalker: MY FIRST REVIEWER!*glomp*

****

Chara: YAY! Pocky for mee!!!! ;D ya happy? A new chappie!

****

Yami-No-Yugi: Somehow… I'm gonna put Anzu in here, and have Houyi kill her, BWAHAHAHA!!!!

****

Relwarc: Oh your poor little brain!!! 

****

Roy: *GLOMP*

****

Dillydally: Yeah, a lot of times I'm too lazy to sign in _ _; But, thanks so much for the review!

****

Starkiss: =P can't wait for bishi ficcie!

****

Blindy: I hope you like the new chappie!

GW Myths Chapter 2

Stuff had become semi-normal in the house of Houyi. Kaube shared a room with Dauhi. Which was opposite from Houyi, just in case. Everyone remembers what happened LAST time. Weifu's room was next to Houyi, and the blank room was in the middle of them. No one was really sure what this room was going to be used for, or what Kaube's old playroom was for either; Houyi suggested that when he almost broke his human-form neck walking out of his room. 

"Yeah! I'm betting that we are going to get 2 more gods." Dauhi chirped.

"It'll be fun with 2 more gods, the more the merrier." Kaube piped in.

Weifu sighed as Houyi leaned over "I think Kaube got his voice from Dauhi, huh?" Weifu laughed. 

"But really! Maybe they will be nicer then…other people." Kaube's voice kinda fell at the last part, and Houyi shot a glare. It is well known that Houyi hated Kaube. He really shouldn't complain. He made him; he's kinda like his second daddy anyways. 

But suddenly, Houyi screamed.

"OH that's not right! We are getting 2 new gods!" he started lightly hitting his forehead on his crystal ball.

"So, Higher Power decided to send more gods?" Weifu politely asked.

"Yes, one today and one in half a month." he hit his head harder.

"Don't do that!" Kaube shrieked, rather painfully for Houyi's tastes. Houyi got up and walked to poor Kaube, and clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth. 

"The first one is coming sometime today, looks like he'll take the middle room." Houyi fumed, hovering over a struggling Kaube and was also being punched in the back by Dauhi.

"Really, get off of Kaube." Weifu sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"No." 

"Besides, he's your fault. You cut the braid, don't you remember?" Weifu sighed

"Shut up."

Weifu gave up, and walked out of the main room to go work on making more stars. Houyi was still working on strangling Kaube, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder lifting him off of Kaube. Houyi twirled around to look at the person who lifted him off Kaube, and unfortunately, tripped over one of Kaube's sprawled legs and fell on his butt.

"WOW Houyi! That was GRACEFUL!" Dauhi laughed obnoxiously

"THAT'S IT, DAUHI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Houyi jumped to his feet, and ran at Dauhi, prepared to kill him. His prey screamed and ran into his room, which he quickly locked. 

"Don't mind them," Kaube muttered to the new god, who just walked in when Houyi was asphyxiating Kaube. Both of them flinched when Houyi started pounding on the door, shrieking a stream of curses. 

"Oh, my name is Touri," the new god introduced himself

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Kaube!" he chirped and held out his hand. The new god, Touri, was tall and lanky, with emerald green eyes and…really weird brown hair. 

"Your hair's weird." Kaube pointed at the top of Touri's head. He was referring to a weird 'Unibang' thingy that his hair did.

"Yeah, it won't go any other way." He sighed and attempted to tame his hair, but gave up. Touri began to explore his new home, looking in Kaube's old playroom.

"What's this?" he turned around and questioned Kaube. Kaube took a peek in with Touri.

His old playroom had sky blue walls, with little clouds painted over the blue. There were bookshelves of toys, like his stuffed animals (Dauhi had given him/invented most of his toys). He also had some he picked up from Earth, like a little wooden doll, a ball, and a rock. He loved that rock like a child. He had little glass balls filled with fish and other animals on one wall, and on another wall, he had a glass box with his pet iguana. The playroom was mostly empty, but when the playroom wasn't there, his toys were all over the house, and the rest of the gods started to get mad. The last straw was when Weifu tripped on his stuffed camel and bashed his head on the crystal ball's base, which was made of pure marble. He was unconscious for a whole day. 

"It's kinda cute, I guess." He commented.

"Yeah, but your room is oveerrr…" he drawled on his word, and pointed to the empty room, "There."

"Thanks." Touri strolled into his room, picking up his bag he left by the crystal.

"Hmmmm, he's nice, but kinda quiet," Kaube thought out loud to himself.

~*~

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Houyi's scream echoed in the house. Kaube fell out of bed, along with Dauhi, Weifu sleeps like a log and Touri was already awake, unpacking. 

"What's wrong, Houyi?" Kaube rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, making his way to the crystal. By the yell alone, everyone knew it was his planet project that was messed up.

"THEY'RE GARDENING!" Houyi shrieked. Then he started to hyperventilate. Kaube started to hyperventilate, because Houyi was doing it too. Dauhi just came out, was curiously watching the 2 hyperventilate.

"You two OK?" he casually asked.

"THEY'RE GARDENING!" Houyi shrieks again, and resumes hyperventilating. But, a minute later, Kaube notices that Houyi suddenly gets a weird gleam in his eyes. He marched into Touri's room, and started bitching; it went somewhat like this.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE THEM GARDENERS! THEY USED TO KILL FOR FOOD, AND IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE! THEY TRAVELLED FROM PLACE TO PLACE, AND NOW...!" he took a breath "...THEY STAY IN ONE PLACE!"

Touri suddenly burst out of his room, and ran into Kaube's old playroom, and locked the door.

"What the hell is his problem?" he yelled at Dauhi and Kaube through the door.

Kaube shrugged. 

"Um, his planet is his life, he has nothing else to do," Dauhi explained. He remembered when Houyi threatened him to help out.

"He has no life then," Touri decided out loud. Touri's smart, but he forgot that Houyi was standing RIGHT THERE. 

Houyi broke down the door. Kaube shrieked.

"DON'T GO IN THERE! MR. SNUGGLES IS IN THERE!" and then, Kaube pulled out his greatest weapon: he started to cry. Really loud. Dauhi ran into his room because he was usually blamed for Kaube's crying streaks.

So here's the situation, Touri is hiding in the old playroom; Houyi is hunting him down, screaming all the way. Kaube's also in there, to retrieve Mr. Snuggles, his iguana. He's still crying, comforting Mr. Snuggles. Dauhi is hiding in his closet and Weifu enters the scene. He steps into the middle of the room, and assesses the situation. He screams at Dauhi to get out of his closet. He walks into playroom, and punches Houyi in the nose, and tells him to settle down. He tells Touri to go to his room, and finishes it all off by telling Kaube to stop crying.

"I feel like everyone's mom." Weifu sighs and takes a quick peek into the crystal ball, to see what the big deal is.

"Houyi," he says when he saw Houyi regain consciousness, "maybe it's a good thing they are staying in one place. It was bound to happen, so stop freaking out whenever something goes wrong, OK?" He shakes his finger at Houyi.

He turns to Touri, "You, tell us if you're doing anything big to the planet, like changing the human's lifestyles. I wasn't told anything about this. Besides, what the hell DID you do?" Weifu sat in his own hair, head in his hands

"I added some new vegetation. Namely wheat, soy, and rice."

"And that enabled them to stay in one spot, and become farmers," Weifu finished for Touri. "Just tell us if you do something like this again." The air was filled with tension. 

"Dauhi," Weifu began, a headache starting to form somewhere in his temples, "what did you do wrong?"

"NOTHING." Dauhi enunciated.

"OK," he turned on Houyi again. "What DID Dauhi do wrong?"

"…"

"I thought so." Weifu suddenly left, walking in his room, probably to make more stars.

"IF YOU GUYS FIGHT ANYMORE, I'M GONNA TELL HIGHER POWER!" Weifu screamed though the door. But, after that, it was silent. Kaube was still cuddling Mr. Snuggles.

"So…" Touri said quietly, "Do you think we could possibly get along?"

Dauhi and Houyi snorted. Kaube clutched Mr. Snuggles, Weifu made more stars.

A/N: OOKK, I'm not sure if this is good or not, and no matter the reviews, I plan on adding a third chapter. Yaoi might be possible, but I'm not sure, only if everyone wants it so…might happen.

My baby cousin wishes to say 'there.jjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyy'

My other baby cousin wishes to say ' e vvnbbbbb bnnn mmm mgnmm jjgbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb'

He was hitting keyboard with big bird light up thingy. He set it there and big bird typed all the 'b's 

Dreaming Dragon


End file.
